The real wedding
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Hey there folks! Spongebob and Sandy are getting married for real!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there Sponge bob x Sandy fans! Welcome to my first Spongebob Squarepants story which was about the day that Spongebob & Sandy are getting married for real and it is not a play this time, plus everyone they knew are also invited to the very special wedding between a land creature & a sea creature. So I hope you fans out there enjoy this fanfic and remember to review because I'm a big fan of this pairing too! Have fun1 ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the long running hit Nickelodeon animated TV series, but I do own this story idea I created even though I hope that the creators of the show would make the two get married for real since I can bet a lot of fans out there are waiting for the special moment. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

If you guys like this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile and vote on my poll. You can also chat on my forums because I have a Spongebob Squarepants forum also. Just scroll down until you find it even though there'll might be some changes in the future.

It's a very happy Spring morning in Bikini Bottom as everybody in the whole entire town are getting themselves dressed in fancy clothes because today is the day that Sponge bob & Sandy are getting married. Even their parents from land & sea are also coming down to see their child married to each other after accepting their union and gave them their blessings.

At Spongebob Squarepants' pineapple house, both Squidward & Patrick including Gary are standing outside Spongebob's bedroom because they are waiting for their neighbor aka friend to get himself dressed for his wedding. Both boys are dressed in black tuxedos even though Squidward has a red bowtie and Patrick has a light blue bowtie.

"Come on Spongebob! We've been waiting for 15 minutes for crying out loud!" said Squidward who was getting impatient because he doesn't want to stay in the same house for the whole day and missed the wedding.

"I'm sorry Squidward! I was having a little hard time trying to find a nice tuxedo, bowtie, & some fancy shoes for my wedding but I can't seem to decide which one was perfect for my wedding!" said Spongebob who is wearing his underwear and black socks while searching in his closet to pick a the right clothes for his wedding.

Patrick who is waiting patiently for a while decides to respond "Well…you better hurry up and make your choices because your wedding is gonna start in 28 minutes and we can't be late! Just make your decision quickly or the wedding will be ruined!".

After a few seconds of silence, Spongebob has now make a decision and decides to reply back to his friends "Ok! I think I have found the perfect clothes for my wedding! Just stay here for 8 more minutes and we'll be out the door and head for the church!" then he decides to change his clothes.

Both Squid ward & Patrick felt relieved after Spongebob told them that he has makes his choices "Hallelujah! Finally, he has found the perfect clothes!" said Patrick who was very happy.

But Squidward however…is getting bored from waiting "Oh geez, now I have to stay on the same spot for 8 more minutes till they become sore and I have to go to a doctor after the wedding" then he closes his eyes and hung his head, snoring.

Suddenly, they heard a car beeping which has surprised Squidward from his too short nap and the car beeps has caused to jump too high in the air "GAHHHHH!" but then he hit the ceiling with his head by accident and landed on the ground with a small red bump on his head " Ouch" he said to himself which rubbing his painful head. Patrick laughed at him "Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha! You got hit on the head by jumping up to the ceiling!" and then he landed on the floor and laughs "Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha!".

Squidward was upset because he hates being a clown in front of people, then he stands up and scolded at Patrick for laughing at him "GRRRRRRR! It's not my fault you fool! Those car noises surprised me from out of nowhere and makes me jump to the ceiling by surprise!".

Patrick who stops laughing, decides to respond with a happy smile "But it's a good thing your head wasn't stuck up there". After a small and teeny weeny paused between the two friends, Squidward decides to stare up toward the ceiling and realized that there wasn't any cracks on it; then he calms down and felt relaxed "Oh…that's good. At least my clothes are still clean for the wedding".

Suddenly, both men heard a couple of knockings from the front door "Hello? Is our favorite son home? We need to pick him up because there's only 20 minutes left till the wedding starts and it took us only about 20 minutes to get there. Oh and please open the door whoever is in there waiting for him to get ready" said Spongebob's mom who is standing outside with her husband while wearing beautiful and fancy clothes for their son's wedding.

Both Patrick & Squidward was surprised when they realized that it was their friend's mother & father. However, Patrick decides to be nice and opens the door to let them in, he greets his best friend's parents in a nice manner "Hello! It's just me & Squidward! You know, me…Spongebob's best man for the wedding…while Squidward is just a guest who decides to accompany me to get Spongebob prepared".

Mrs. Squarepants was delighted "*gasp* Splendid! That was so nice of you two! The three of you must be the best friends in the whole town of Bikini Bottom! Oh and I'm so glad that this time, the wedding was for real and it is not a play!". Mr. Squarepants who was looking around the living room to search for his son "Oh…by the way, where is he?".

Squidward who is standing behind Patrick, decides to explain the situation "Um…well, I think he's in his room…because he" but then he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by Spongebob who is wearing a black tuxedo with a bright red bowtie, same black shoes he wears everyday, and a very proud smile "Because I'm ready!".

Everyone in the room was surprised yet very glad that he is fully dressed for his wedding. Then they all left the house except for Gary who was supposed to be left behind because he's not allowed to come to the church even though he is wearing a yellow bowtie.

Let me know what you think everyone! ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Sorry for not updating in a while because I was busy with my unfinished stories that takes me months to finish. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this brand new chapter and always remember to review after you're done. Have a great time enjoying this brand new chapter! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hit Nickelodeon animated TV show. But I do own this story I've created in my own imagination. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories. But you can make your own version if you want to.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab…Mr. Krabs who is dressed in his tuxedo, is writing on a piece of white paper on his desk while using a pen that said 'Close due to vacation break till next Tuesday, and we're very sorry because this restaurant is closed for a couple of days off. See you again soon!…signed by, Eugene H. Krabs…the owner aka founder of the Krusty Krab'.

Then he gets up from his office and went straight to that front window and taped the paper on it with a couple of tapes on the corners. He was humming a song to himself in happiness while thinking to himself 'Well, today is Spongebob's wedding and he's get married to the lovely but tough Sandy Cheeks…and they are getting married for real…anyway, it's good that he should get married and settle down as a husband & father…but I wonder if he still wants to be the fry cook of my restaurant when he gets a little older, I mean…who knows, he'll might want to take a mature job in a bank or in a grown up office…but without him, I'll lose my precious restaurant since there's none other fry cooks who can cook the perfect Krabby patty better than Spongebob'.

Then he cries & whines out loud in agony "Oh what am I gonna do without my best fry cook?…without him, I'll lose my business!". As he whines in agony, he suddenly heard a familiar voice from his daughter who was standing besides her father while wearing a short curly sleeved light pink dress that was short but reaches in the middle of her tail "Come on dad…get a grip on yourself will ya?…just let the poor guy take a couple of days off when he goes on a honeymoon with Sandy, they need a vacation after the wedding…we should go out on a vacation too dad, we go out to a city or hanging out at the beach together like a family instead of staying in your office and counting your money like Scrooge from "The Christmas carol"…anyhow, we gotta go dad or we'll be late for the wedding" said Pearl who knew that her father loves to count money and became very rich.

Mr. Krabs stops whining because he hates getting his daughter upset even though she acts like her mother. Then he turns around to face his daughter who seems to be a little irritated by the way her father acts when she saw his expression a few seconds ago "Sorry about that sweetheart…it's just that…I was worried that if Spongebob had children a couple years later after his marriage with Sandy…I worried that he'll might quit his job from being a fry cook and will might take a job that was for mature people!…Without him! There'll be a catastrophe and…I'll be bankrupt and lose my precious restaurant forever! *Begins to cry* Wahhhhhh!" then he turns around cry out in tears as he placed his wide open arms in front of the glass door and laid there as his tears keeps flowing out.

Pearl just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Dad! Spongebob would never quit his job…he enjoys it! He told me that himself!…Don't worry…besides, who knows? Maybe one of his children in the future would have the same cooking skills like him and probably become successful in the restaurant too!…" then she makes a happy smile as she patted her father on his shoulders "Just be happy for him and come to his wedding…oh and while you're at it…I think I saw Plankton's clone robot and it was trying to get inside by using a laser beam from its one eye".

Mr. Krabs stopped crying and looked below him and was surprised to see that a small Plankton clone robot has completed making a small round hole through the glass door and it is about to get inside in order to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Mr. Krbas became upset "Why that Plankton…he always tries to get my secret formula…even when I was going out for a special occasion…now I'm gonna teach him a lesson before I go to the wedding, excuse me sweetheart" and then he walks inside the restaurant, and grabbed the clone robot with his right claw and smashed to pieces.

Pearl cheered in happiness as she randomly took out two pom poms from her bag and jumped up and down "Woo hoo! Way to go dad! You've managed to stop Plankton's clone robot!". Mr. Krabs begins to reply back as he rub his claws up and down to get rid of the few little pieces in his claws " Yup and it's a good thing I did…now I gotta clean up this mess before I go to the Chum Bucket" then he quickly walked to the janitor's room and picked up a broom and a dust pan to get rid of the remaining pieces of the robot while humming a happy tune. Then he dumps the robot pieces into the trash can.

Meanwhile, inside the Chum Bucket…Plankton is already dressed in his black tuxedo but was holding a remote control to wait for his clone robot to get the secret formula; but gasped in shock as his former friend Mr. Krabs has destroyed his clone "No no no!" then he became insane and bonked his head on the wall with anger after he dropped the remote control on the floor with shame without destroying the remote. *His remote control is big like a Nintendo Gameboy except it has a antenna that can tell him that he has found the item he seeks to possess, a couple of buttons to help him control the robot, a small square screen to help him navigate his clone through the restaurant because it has a small camera in its eye, and a hand control stick*

His computer wife, Karen shook her head while saying "I told you that wouldn't work honey…anyhow, stop hitting your head on the wall and let's go and we don't want to be late". Plankton who was still slamming his head, decides to whine out in shame "How can I go there when I don't have the most important secret formula that can help me make business? Besides, I would be more happier if I have it in my hands instead of going!".

Karen sighed until she noticed that there's a familiar person heading straight to their place "Oh well…shame on you honey". Plankton was confused and perked his head up without turning around "Why?". Karen decides to reply back "Because there's a certain someone who wants to have a word with you…and he appears to be very angry". Plankton's eyes were wide with surprise without turning around as he asked her "And why is he angry darling?".

But instead of hearing his wife's voice, he heard the voice which happens to belong to his best friend "THAT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE SCHEMING ANOTHER DIRTY TRICK TO GET MY SECRET FORMULA AGAIN, EVEN ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY LIKE THIS! SINCE YOUR NEW PLAN HAS BEEN FOILED BY ME…I'M GONNA GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ON THIS VERY DAY! ARE YOU READY?" said Mr. Krabs who was angry at his former friend while staring at the remote control that Plankton is using.

Plankton turns around and gasped to realize that it was his ex-friend who seems to be angry enough to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget "*gasp* NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M NOT READY YET! DON'T GET ME PLEASE! I-IT WAS JUST THAT I'VE SENT MY CLONE TO…TO SAY G-GOOD MORNING! BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY IT! I-I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY SINCE TODAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE A VERY SPECIAL OCCASION! I WASN'T TRYING TO TAKE YOUR SECRET FORMULA TODAY! " .

Mr. Krabs didn't believe him since he knows that his enemy is lying to him "Isn't that so eh? THEN WHY IS IT TRYING TO STEAL MY FORMULA WHILE I WAS GETTING WORRIED A FEW MINUTES AGO BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT MY TOP FRY COOK IS GONNA QUIT HIS JOB HERE A COUPLE YEARS LATER TO GET A BIG MAN JOB! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU NO GOOD CREEP!" then he makes a fist claw and was about to knock his former friend on the head.

Plankton became frightened as he gasped and cowers himself by using his tiny arms as a shield "*gasp*".

As Mr. Krabs was about to make a strike, Karen decides to stop him by begging "Please stop! Don't hurt him! Not today please! I'm begging you! Just spare him because I've tried to tell him that he should take a break for today and come to your fry cook's wedding but he just wouldn't listen because he still wants to take your formula before he can come! Just let him go for today and you can foil his plans for tomorrow after that!…I'm begging you please!".

Mr. Krabs was surprised from her for a few seconds, until he puts down his claw and straightened it "*sigh* Alright, I'll spare him…just for today…you two can come to the wedding". Upon hearing those words, Plankton puts his hands down and sighed with relief "Phew…thank goodness".

Mr. Krabs decides to continue…this time with suspicion "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna allow him to steal my secret formula today…because I'm gonna keep an eye on the both of you to make sure you don't do anything suspicious…if any one of you two do, then I teach one of you a lesson you'll never forget…and I mean it! Let's go!" then he storms out of the Chum Bucket to take his daughter while waiting for his enemies to come out.

Plankton was confused after hearing the warnings "Wait a second…does he mean me?". "Yes, yes I think he was talking about you dear…anyway, we shouldn't waste more time here and hurry before we're late" said Karen who then decides to walk out of the building too. Plankton gulped 'Yup…he is actually talking about me…and I don't think he's joking' and left the building too. Then the four of them walked off to the church where the wedding is gonna start in the next and final chapter.

Ok, sorry for taking so long for not updating. It was not easy thinking up ideas especially comical ideas. I watch the show sometimes if I want to. But I saw the movie and I loved it! ^^

However, I'm gonna do whatever I can to do the final chapter even though I will make it longer and add some funny scenes since I've thought about them at school. See you soon! ^_-


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I'm back and here comes the final chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I was quite busy with my other stories anyway and I also have to think up a lot of idea since this is supposed to be a long final chapter of this story. Please forgive me guys. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and review at the end! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hit animated Nickelodeon TV show but I do own this story that I wanted to do. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories or my own songs that I made in some of my stories. But you guys can make your own version if you want to.

Oh and if you guys like this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile and my forums! ^^

Meanwhile, at the same place where Sponge bob & Sandy are arranging a fake marriage before (The same one from the episode "Truth or Square) is now becoming the place where the couple are having a real marriage. The guests who happens to be friends, relatives, & enemies of the couple are gathering inside since they are invited to see the real wedding that was taking place.

As the guests all sat down patiently for the wedding to begin, the priest (Same one from the episode) begins to whisper to Patrick who is Spongebob's best man "Excuse me Mr. Star?".

Patrick begins to reply back "Yes?". "Is this wedding a real one…or just another play?" said the priest who asks him a question ever since the confusion of the fake wedding play (From the episode "Truth or square"). Patrick shook his head "Nope, this is the real wedding…and it is actually happening today…P.S." then he holds up a picture of a emotional but happy Spongebob proposing to a smiling Sandy with a sparkling white diamond on a gold ring while they were in front of his pineapple house "It's official".

"Oh…I see, so this wedding isn't a play after all…and you've got me convinced…by the way, how did you get that photo?" said the priest who realized and understand that the wedding is actually real while asking Patrick another question.

Patrick however makes a thumb up with a smile "I was actually there and took the picture with my camera after I was coming home from jelly fishing".

Suddenly, the organist began playing the organ and Spongebob appears with his tuxedo and a smile on his face "Yay! My wedding is starting! And I'm so happy!". His best man Patrick who has noticed that the wedding is starting, hid the photo in his pocket and then he stands behind Sponge bob 'Yup, looks like the wedding has begun' he thought to himself.

In the seats, tons of Spongebob's friends & some of his enemies are there with smiles on their faces while wearing their fancy clothed…including the flying Dutchman who happens to be there even though he still wears the same clothes but he's not scaring anyone today because he's been invited to the wedding as well. But the best part is the both Spongebob's and Sandy's family has come to the wedding after settling their land-sea differences just like the couple and they allowed Spongebob and Sandy to become a married couple.

Spongebob's parents and relatives are fully dressed in their fancy tuxedoes and dresses while Sandy's parents and relatives are also wearing their fancy tuxedoes and dresses…except that unlike the rest of the other guests…they are wearing helmets just like the one Sandy wears in the series. They all have happy smiles on their faces while having the same thoughts 'This is it'.

All the sudden, the door opens and in came Sandy who is wearing the same wedding dress from the fake wedding play (The same one from "Truth or square) but is wearing a different kind of helmet that has a little doorknob that was connected on a tightened closed invisible small round circle door in front of her face that allows her to open if she wants to. She held a bouquet of red roses in her hands and she wore the ring that was given to her by Spongebob.

Upon seeing his friend aka now bride coming toward him, Spongebob begins to blush madly red because he was happy yet a little nervous since this is his actual wedding with her 'Wow…she looks so pretty…but she looks more prettier when she wears her red lipstick'. Sandy begins to blush as well upon seeing her groom gazing his eyes at her 'Oh my gosh…my spongy friend now groom is staring at me…I wonder if it is because I look so beautiful to him?'.

When Sandy has arrived at the altar, she stands next to Spongebob while smiling at each other. Then they turned around to face the priest who is now performing the speech as Sandy's bridemaids & Spongebob's best man aka Patrick looks at them with happiness.

The priest begins his speech "Friends & families, we've gather here today to join these two different land-sea people who have bonded with each other ever since they've first met until they've fallen in love and have decided to become a lovely wedded couple as long as they are together till the end of time". Then he turns his face around to Sponge bob "Spongebob Squarepants, will you take Sandy Cheeks as your lovely wedded wife?"

Spongebob begins his answer while making a happy puppy dog eyes "I do". The priest then turns around to Sandy "And Sandy Cheeks, will you take Spongebob Squarepants as your lovely wedded husband?".

Sandy begins to respond happily "And how!". The priest begins to resume his speech after receiving answers from the couple "Well then, I know pronounce you sponge & squirrel…you'll may kiss the bride" then he steps back away and stands next to Patrick.

Without any hesitation, Spongebob begins to pucker up his lips and moving forward toward his bride who then quickly opens the door on her helmet and puckered up her lips as well.

Time begins to slow down as their lips are closing in to each other in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4.…3...2...1...AND THEY KISSED AT THE END!

Everyone begins to celebrate while screaming out with happiness "YAY!". Shortly after hearing the happy screams from their friends & families…the newly wedded couple stopped kissing & Sandy quickly closed the door and randomly used her remote that was given quickly to her by one of her bridesmaid. She clicked a button that said 'Water evaporation' which has quickly caused the water became water vapor then she turns on a button that said 'Air transformation' which has transformed the water vapor into nice clean air for Sandy to breathe.

A few minutes later, everyone got out of the building where there's a boat like carriage being pulled by a 37 year old male blue fish who is the coachman and is pulling two white seahorses.

Before the couple takes a ride on their carriage to go to their honeymoon, Sandy begins to makes an announcement "Ok everyone! This routing touting wedded female squirrel cowgirl is gonna you her bouquet! Get ready!" then she turns around toward the carriage and tossed her bouquet up to the sky backwards "Here goes!".

All the female guests who wasn't married yet begins to raised their hands up high to catch the bouquet while yelling out "It's mine! It's mine!". The bouquet fell down and landed on the crowd of female guests…but unfortunately, everyone gasped in shock…then they all took a step back…because the person who caught the bouquet was…Squidward. A baby's cry was heard.

"Um…*nervous chuckle* don't mind me everyone…I'm just a unfortunate person who unexpectedly caught a bouquet of roses that was meant for girls…and just to let you all know…I'm apparently still single & straight…*gulped*" said Squidward realized that he was stared at by everybody because he caught the bouquet.

After staring at Squidward for about 1 minute, they've turned their attention on Sponge bob & Sandy who sat on their carriage and waved their goodbyes to their happy friends & families. "Goodbye everybody!" said both Sponge bob & Sandy who said their goodbyes to their guests while holding each other hands.

Patrick who was very happy, begins to yell out to his best friend while standing next to Karen "Goodbye you two! I will take care of Gary till you come back next week! And Squidward too!". Squidward gulped when he heard what Patrick said "*Gulped* Oh no!".

Ok, thank you all for reading the final chapter! Bye everyone! ^_-


End file.
